Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle
by Peetniss
Summary: Katniss est dans son arbre alors que Peeta est avec les carrières, en bas, à se morfondre. Il repense alors à ses sentiments pour elle ... O.S


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle pendant qu'elle chantait, comme on s'endort : d'abord doucement puis tout d'un coup.**

La chanson dans la vallée …

Voilà les paroles incongrues qui me viennent en cet instant à l'esprit quand je la vois coincée sur sa branche, par ma faute, menaçant sans cesse de tomber à tout instant, alors que nous sommes en bas, à attendre le moindre de ses faux pas, tels des vautours. Je me dégoûte moi-même.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire aux autres qu'elle allait bien finir par descendre ?

Je croyais quoi ? Qu'ils allaient sagement s'éloigner et se tapir dans les bois en l'attendant ?

Et qu'elle en profiterait pour pouvoir descendre tranquillement de son arbre et s'enfuir le plus naturellement du monde ?

J'ai envie de me taper le front !

Peeta ! Ce sont des carrières et ils ne lâcheront rien !

Ils sont bien décidés à camper sous cette frêle branche et à attendre la plus petite erreur qu'elle pourrait commettre. Et moi, je reste là, impuissant, à subir l'assaut de son regard noir sur moi, son incompréhension mêlée à de la haine pure qui me brûle littéralement le cœur. La nuit tombe, ils préparent le campement pour la nuit et moi, je reste là, à ses côtés sans vraiment qu'elle le sache …

Pourtant, si elle savait que je ne fais ça que pour l'aider, pour tenter par tous les moyens possibles de la sortir de là …

Parce que je l'aime ma Fille du Feu …

Je l'aime depuis la première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle en ce jour si particulier de rentrée scolaire …

Elle, avec ses deux nattes si bien coiffées, sa raie si impeccablement tracée et sa jolie robe à pois. Déjà, elle avait ce regard si déterminée où brûlait une envie farouche de vivre. Nos yeux se sont croisés qu'un bref instant, mais cette couleur orage a imprimé à jamais mon esprit et a fait chavirer mon cœur. Son teint olivâtre et ses longs cheveux bruns ont fait parti de mon être à ce moment précis pour ne plus jamais me lâcher sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte.

Notre maîtresse nous avait demandé qui d'entre nous connaissait la chanson de la vallée et c'est fièrement qu'elle avait levé la main. La maîtresse l'avait donc invité à se mettre devant toute la classe et a fredonné les premières paroles. Elle s'était donc levée et avait commencé à entonner la chanson, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus de ferveur à mesure que la mélodie avançait. La fenêtre était ouverte ce jour-là et je crois bien que comme moi, les oiseaux furent subjugués par le timbre si parfait de sa voix car tous se turent en cet instant magique.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle pendant qu'elle chantait, comme on s'endort : d'abord doucement et puis tout d'un coup.

Je le sus de toutes les fibres de mon être que j'étais éperdument et totalement amoureux de Katniss Everdeen.

Cette fille étrange mais tellement spécialement belle de la Veine.

Les autres élèves furent tout aussi subjugués que moi par sa prestation car ce n'est que ce jour précis que je ne connus ma classe aussi silencieusement calme. Jamais plus un tel silence de cathédrale ne régna dans notre salle par la suite, nous n'étions pas particulièrement dissipés mais pas spécialement silencieux non plus : nos étions des enfants quoi.

Mes digressions ont dû durer plus que je ne l'imagine car je me rends compte que je me suis endormi quand je suis réveillé par des crissements. Mes autres compagnons dorment encore à poings fermés. Des braises fumantes proviennent d'un feu. Nous sommes à l'aube à présent. La forêt commence à reprendre vie. Je lève instinctivement les yeux vers elle et m'aperçois qu'un nid de guêpe tueuse s'abat droit sur moi. Je n'ai le temps que de bondir dans un buisson sur ma droite pour ne pas le recevoir en pleine face. Le hurlement de surprise mêlé à une certaine agonie de mes compagnons me fait sourire malgré moi. Je sors mon épée et vais à la rencontre des survivants de cette attaque surprise, avec un regain d'énergie nouvelle.

La Fille que j'aime est pleine de ressources et ne se laissera pas mourir si facilement. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la sortir de là en vie, quitte à en perdre la mienne.

Je la sauverais, quoiqu'il m'en coûte.

Katniss Everdeen sera la gagnante des Soixante Quatorzième Hunger Games, je m'en fais la promesse …

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Comment avez-vous trouver ce petit O.S ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos reviews, vous savez à quel point elles sont appréciées ! :)**

**Ditez moi si vous avez capté ma petite référence à mon livre coup de coeur du moment ... ;)**

**Merci beaucoup !**

**Peetniss.**


End file.
